


Fluffy Town

by Apple



Category: Gravity Falls, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Adorable Mabel Pines, Canon Rewrite, Family Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I did not write this just because of the mental image of sweater town Mabel with an angora rabbit, One-Sided Relationship, Supportive Dipper Pines, Sweater Town, okay no that's a complete lie that's exactly why I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple/pseuds/Apple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opening the attic door, Dipper had found not his sister or her dæmon, but what appeared to be a large pile of fur. </p><p>He really shouldn't have been surprised when it started talking to him. [Alternate Universe—Dæmons!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Town

**Author's Note:**

> Quick info for anyone unfamiliar with the crossover/fusion material. In the HDM universe, all humans are born with their souls outside of their bodies taking the form of companions known as dæmons that will be with them until the end of their lives. Dæmons can look like any animal and shapeshift at will throughout the first thirteen or more years of life until it 'settles' during adolescence into a single permanent form representative of who they as the dæmon and human are two parts of a single person—grew to become. For a human to touch another person's dæmon is considered the greatest taboo imagineable, save as a gesture of love and intimacy.
> 
> Anyways...It's two-thirty in the morning, I wrote this in sporadic bursts scattered throughout the day, and it hasn't been betad. I definitely shouldn't upload this now.
> 
> *uploads it anyways and collapses*

"Mabel's not here right now," the animate ball of fluff explained with a slow, deliberate twitch of his nose. "She's in Sweater Town."

Dipper blinked, looking past the pile of fur to see his sister a few feet away, curled up against the wall of the Shack. The collar of her favorite shooting star-emblazoned sweater was pushed up over her eyes, while the hem had been pulled down over her folded knees. Dipper felt tiny claws dig into his sleeve, before scattering in a prickling trail—Bee darting down to join Max on the floorboards. As she landed, claws scrabbling, Dipper's soul tilted her head—she had taken squirrel form to ride on his shoulder while they'd followed Mabel and Max up to the attic—as she looked the other dæmon over with curious squirrel eyes.

"She went to Sweater Town without you?" Bee's tail curved over in an arc that made Dipper think of the question-mark on Soos's shirt.

"Maximus isn't here right now, either." The rabbit pressed the fluffy bits that must have been his ears deeper into his back-fluff. "He's in Fluffy Town."

Dipper winced. He'd thought the form looked familiar. The angora rabbit form Max had taken for his previous trips to Fluffy Town had been a pale snowy-white—the boy couldn't remember ever seeing his sisters' dæmon in the brown-furred version he was currently using. Now that he thought about it, though, hadn't most of the forms he'd seen Gideon's dæmon take been white? Or at least really pale?

_Let's see... dove, persian cat, that really big poodle... No, wait, she did turn into a blue butterfly near the end of that show we saw... Maybe she just likes to match Gideon's hair or outfit?_

Bee's tiny, rounded ears flattened worriedly against her head, and in a blink she became a scrawny reddish-brown jackrabbit. She hopped forward to touch noses with Max, only for the other dæmon to scrabble backwards to avoid the contact. Beatrice froze save for the twitching of her ears.

Dipper stepped around the lapines and walked over towards Mabel. as he crew closer, he saw that his sister had started rocking back and forth. His heart twisted in his chest.  _Oh, no..._

He crouched down next to the sweater-wrapped girl. "Are Mabel and Max gonna come back to Gravity Falls?"

Mabel shook her head vehemently, letting out distraught mewling sounds that he at first thought had to be coming from one of the dæmons. Max proved otherwise by adding a whimper of his own, and Dipper could see the furball start to tremble out of the corner of his eye.

Bee drew her ears back and lowered her head slightly, sharing a dismayed look with Dipper.They'd known from the start that the entire Gideon situation couldn't end well, sure, but the last time anyone had bought a ticket for Sweater Town or Fluffy Town had been when Cupcake had eaten Sir Swimsalot, back when they were eight. Mabel had gone up to their shared room to get a new sticker sheet and found the satisfied feline picking his way around the broken bits of fishbowl, and it had taken them almost an hour to coax her out from her cable-knit sanctuary.

Not that he blamed her. They'd all loved Sir Swimsalot. Not being able to do anything but watch him get flushed down the toilet had broken little Dipper's heart. His dæmon had spent a lot of the following month as various kinds of dogs, tormenting poor Cupcake until Max had changed into a young bear and sat on the currently terrier-shaped Bee, signifying that Mabel had come to terms with the tragedy—or close enough to remember that Cupcake was an adorable fluffy kitty.

It wasn't like they could just chase Gideon away, though. Gideon hadn't done anything but mistake Mabel's inability to let someone down as—

 _Wait a second.._ He could hear Bee let out a hum as the idea hit them.Dipper leaned closer to his sister, who hadn't stopped rocking.

"All right!" He announced. "Enough is enough. If you can't break up with Gideon..." the girl's head instantly sunk a little deeper into her sweater at the name of her unwelcome suitor "... then _we'll_ just have to do it for you!"

Mabel stopped rocking and, after a heartbeat, allowed herself to peer out from behind the knit. Max's ears twitched, risung up from the rest of the mass of fur just enough to be noticeabld. Under the pink barrette that held her hair back from her face, Mabel looked up at Dipper with wide eyes. "You will?"

Dipper's eyes scrunched up as he gave her a soft smile, nodding in reply. Bee nuzzled Max, purring reassurance—until she was suddenly thrown back by Maximus shifting  to become a golden retriever and tackling her with enough joy and relief that Dipper felt the barest beginnings of a tug at theif human-dæmon bond. Not quite too far, not yet, but close enough. He didn't have time to register more than an uneasy, nervous jolt, however, before his sister had launched herself at him, sending them in the same direction as their dæmons. Dipper threw up an ineffectual hand to shield himself from Mabel's little shoulder-punches.

He couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up from his throat as his twin thanked them over and over until she eventually ran out of air in her lungs and just latched onto him with one of her trademark spine-breaking hugs. Just out of arm's reach, two golden retrievers wrestled, tails wagging and teeth bared in playful challenge. In that moment, up in the attic of their Grune Stan's Shack, he knew, Bee knew, that everything was going to be okay.

Sure, Dipper knew they'd probably feel bad for Gideon when he went to break the news to him later on—the entire fiasco of the last week had made him more sure than ever that Wendy would never, ever find out about Dipper's feelings for her. Gideon seemed like a decent enough kid when he wasn't scamming people out of their money with his Tent of Telepathy. Mabel wouldn't have ended up in Sweater Town if she hadn't cared as much as she did about his feelings, after all, even if it wasn't the same kind of affection that the shorter boy had been hoping for from her. Dipper was sure he'd recover eventually after the situation was all out in the open. Maybe Gideon and Mabel really would end up in the friend-zone again one day.

And even if he didn't handle it well, what was the worst Gideon Gleeful could do? It wasn't like he had any _real_ magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Considering the current state of canon, I felt like I for one could have used some fluff—and what's fluffier than an angora rabbit? If you've never seen an angora rabbit before, Google it and marvel at the sheer, unadulterated fluffiness. Marvel I say!
> 
> If anyone's wondering, the color preferences of Gideon's dæmon (whose name is Arielle, by the way) are just due to aesthetics. She generally makes sure to match Gideon's hair or outfit in order to make them both look all the better. It made enough of an impression on Max and Mabel, though, that the former couldn't use a form they'd always relied on for comfort without changing it (if only slightly).
> 
> Depending on if this catch's anyone's interest, I might add to this universe. I've got a few ideas (some of which end up diverging a lot more from canon than this one did!) and a list of dæmons for various Fallers (share your ideas if you have any—there are still plenty of undecided characters! I'm also torn between a goat or a hyena for Stan, opinions?).
> 
> Quick explanation on the Twins' dæmon names—both Maximus/Max and Beatrice/Bee have Latin roots, which I wanted for two reasons: one, because it fits with fact that Mabel's name comes from the same language, and two, as a tribute to Pantalaimon/Pan from the His Dark materials trilogy.


End file.
